The Closet
by I'veGottaGay
Summary: Mike breaks up with Tina, and Tina tries to make him jealous with Artie. Brittany thinks Mike can use some help.


"W-what?" Tina asked, dumbstruck. Mike sighed.

"Tina, I'm breaking up with you." Tina's eyes filled with hurt, then anger.

"Fine!" she spat angrily. "I liked Artie better anyways!" Then she stalked away, to find Artie no doubt. Mike sighed again and turned around, running into Santana and knocking her books all over the floor.

"Watch where you're going, slanty!" she growled at him, snarky as ever. Then she saw his face. "Oh, it's you, Mike. Sorry about that." Mike laughed.

"It's fine. Sorry about your books." Then his eyes moved from Santana to the bubbly blonde next to her.

"Hey Britt," Mike said to her. She smiled at him in return, then crouched to help Santana pick up her books.

"Oh, let me-" Mike started, hoping he could help, but Santana rolled her eyes.

"I've got them already, it's fine." Brittany shrugged at Mike, then flounced off with her best friend. Mike stared at her retreating back. He watched her ponytail sway from side to side. Longing filled him.

"Hey man," Matt said to Mike, bumping into him lightly. "Let's get to class." Mike nodded and followed his friend to English, but he couldn't stop thinking about Brittany. He was so fascinated by everything about her. Her angelic blonde hair, her strikingly blue eyes, and her giggly attitude.

During class, he couldn't focus due to Brittany filling his brain, and when the teacher called on him he said,

"I don't give a shit." That earned him a detention. Then he got sent outside.

As Mike stood in the hallway, completely alone, he let his thoughts turn back to Brittany. Then he started dancing. He didn't know what it was about her, but she made him want to dance. He practiced every move he knew. Popping, locking, breaking, gliding, shuffling… Everything. He spun around quickly on his head, then stopped and ended up in a headstand. And there was Brittany.

"Hey," Mike breathed. Brittany giggled.

"Your face is all red, like a tomato." Mike chuckled and righted himself so his head was up and the blood drained from his face a little bit.

"Why are you out here, Britt?" Mike asked inquisitively. As far as he knew, you couldn't kick someone out of class for being dumb. Brittany shrugged.

"I was bored because all we were talking about was Shakespeare so I asked to go to the bathroom. She doesn't care. She thinks I'll learn more in the bathroom than in class." Then Brittany took a few steps closer to Mike, standing in front of him now.

"Well it's cool that we're here together, at least," Mike mumbled, flustered by Brittany's proximity to him.

"Yeah," Brittany said happily. "And I got to watch you dance!" Mike grinned.

"Did you like it? I didn't even realize you were there."

"Yup. You're a really good dancer," Brittany stated. Mike smiled at her sheepishly.

"Thanks, Britt. You're a great dancer too." Brittany smiled softly at him when he said this.

"Thanks!" She opened her mouth to say something else, but the bell rang and she closed it again.

"What's your next class?" Mike asked Brittany, even though he knew full well that she had the same one as him.

"I have math with you, silly!" Brittany giggled. Mike chuckled.

"Oh, yeah." Brittany looked at the clock for a second, then looked back at Mike, confusion on her face.

"I don't know if we're supposed to go to class yet, because I can't read the clock with the sticks, but do you want to walk with me?" Mike practically tripped over himself in his struggle to grab his books and return to Brittany.

"Sure!" Brittany held out her pinky to him and he looked down at it, askance.

"What?" she questioned him, looking slightly confused. "This is how Santana and I walk to class." Mike chuckled to himself and nodded, taking Brittany's pinky in his own. His finger felt like it was on fire.

They walked down the hall together, pinkies linked. Just then, Tina rounded the corner, Artie in tow. Her eyes widened when she saw Brittany and Mike walking together. Mike sighed.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked Mike curiously. Mike nodded his head at Tina and Artie, now making out furiously. Tina was straddling Artie and shoving her tongue down his throat with a passion.

"Gross," Brittany commented, her eyebrows knitting together. Mike nodded.

"She's doing it to get back at me for breaking up with her." Brittany frowned. _Such a cute frown._

"That's _so_ left." Mike stared at her and she shook her head, correcting herself. "I mean not right." Mike nodded, understanding.

"Yeah, I know."

"Well?" Brittany questioned Mike. Mike was confused.

"Well… what?" Mike saw Brittany shoot a quick glance at Tina and Artie who were still sharing their saliva.

"You're okay with that… stuff? You don't want to get back at her?" Mike was watching Brittany's face.

"How?" he asked carefully. Brittany thought for a minute, then Mike saw an idea flicker through her crazily blue eyes. She took a step closer to him, making sure Tina was watching. Mike's face turned red as Brittany's blonde hair brushed against his cheek, making his skin tingle. She smelled so good.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he stuttered. Brittany brought her face up to his, standing on her toes, and whispered in his ear,

"Nod and grin." Mike did as he was told, still puzzled. He saw Brittany shoot another quick look at Tina.

"Okay, now just follow my lead." Then, without further warning, Brittany grabbed Mike by the front of his shirt and dragged him into the janitor's closet that was right next to the trophy case Mike had been leaning on. As he was being pulled(not totally unwillingly) into the dark room with Brittany, he caught a glimpse of Tina's face: shocked and angry. Then the door slammed shut.

"What are we doing in here?" Mike asked, squished up against Brittany a little bit.

"Hold on," Brittany said, quickly reorganizing things to give them a bit more space. "Why is it that whenever I come in here it's messy again?" Brittany muttered to herself. Mike's face turned bright red as he realized what she meant.

"Wait, we're not gonna-" Brittany rolled her eyes at him, doing her best Santana impression.

"No, but it's gonna look like it. It'll drive Tina insane." At those words, Brittany giggled a little bit. Mike couldn't help wishing they were here because there was actually something going on between them. Then Brittany let out a louder, high-pitched giggle that made Mike shiver and blood rush between his legs.

"Britt," he started. Then he caught a mischievous glint in her crystalline eyes and gave up trying to argue. He was actually enjoying himself. Especially because it was Brittany. While he was thinking that, she started unbuttoning his shirt quickly and methodically. Clearly, she was an expert at this.

"Yeah?" she asked, answering from when he said her name. Mike's skin tingled at each spot she touched it and he started to sweat. It was hot in the confined space of the closet. Mike struggled to get his words out.

"H-how come you're so good at this?" he managed to say. Brittany shrugged.

"I don't understand a lot of stuff, but I understand sex." Mike's face flushed after those words and he snapped his jaw(which had been hanging wide open) shut. After she finished undoing all of his shirt buttons, Brittany punched Mike in the gut causing him to moan in pain loudly.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Then she let out a gasp and Mike felt his jeans start to feel _way _too tight. Then in one swift movement, Brittany unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Mike almost yelped with surprise, his hands reaching down automatically to cover his constantly growing erection from Brittany's stunning eyes.

"I thought-"

"You'll see," Brittany responded, cutting him off. Then she stepped into him and Mike's face turned bright red again. Or even more red. It had been red pretty much the entire time thanks to the beautiful blonde in front of him.

Then Mike felt Brittany's lips on his neck, kissing and sucking. He automatically moved his hands to her waist, pulling her closer as he closed his eyes. Then she lifted her head, satisfied with the hickey she had made, to find his face right next to hers. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, then pulled away smiling and giggling with her eyes shimmering with playful mischievousness.

"I think that's good," Brittany said as she fanned herself with her hand. They were both sweating by then. Mike grinned at her and nodded, still slightly dazed and confused by the whole process. Brittany let out a high moan and Mike hoped she couldn't see his manhood sticking out of his undone pants.

"Yeah."

"Oh wait!" Brittany squealed. "One more thing." Then she pulled her hair from it's tight ponytail and flipped her hair. It looked amazing down. How come Mike had never seen her hair down before? Then she shot Mike a quick wink and pushed open the door to the closet, letting fluorescent lighting flood in.

She walked out, first fixing her skirt, then retying her hair. Mike stepped out after her, zipping up his pants and starting to re-button his shirt. He couldn't help but stare at her long, toned legs as she walked.

"Wow," Mike breathed, seeing Tina's aghast look. "It worked really well." Brittany turned to face him.

"Of course it did!" She bent over and picked up her backpack, swinging it over her right shoulder. Then she turned on her heel and walked over to Mike. She placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in, kissing him deeply. Stars exploded behind his eyes and she tugged lightly on the hairs on the back of his neck. He was surprised, to say the least. Then, when she pulled away leaving him breathless and bewildered, he gasped something really intelligent like,

"Uh." Brittany smiled.

"It's done now." Then she walked away from him, down the hall, her pleated skirt swishing from side to side.

Realization hit Mike. That was the last step in the process. That's all Brittany had ever known. It was like a 'dine-and-dash' except with her… um… body. It actually broke his heart to know that. He promised that at some point, he would take on a real date, like a gentleman.

But until then, he was content to just replay the events from the closet inside his head.


End file.
